Little Bit of Love Part 1: Truly Outrageous
by JeanSMX
Summary: J/H It is nearing the end of their senior year and everything is about to change. (does contain some slash m/m)


Title: Little Bit of Love Part 1: Truly Outrageous  
Author: Jean  
Email: jeansmx@crosswinds.net  
Disclaimer: Not mine   
Rating: PG-13 to R (does contain some slash m/m)  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Summary: It is nearing the end of their senior year and everything is about to change.  
Authors Note: Okay first this is an answer to one of the challenges… I am not saying which one   
yet because I don't want to give things away. Also I know that these kids are only about 15 right   
now, and this fic takes place 3 years in the future…however I have decided to play pretend here   
and mess with things a little. They talk about things from their childhood that are a bit before   
their time, but I am pretending that it isn't. So if any pop culture references don't match up with   
the timeline for the characters I know but I don't really care. And for those of you on FF, believe   
it or not I wrote this first part before I stumble across the 21 and over thread. LOL!  
  
Part 1: Truly Outrageous   
  
  
Jake sat on her bed in her dorm room at Rawley Academy. She took in the four walls that   
surrounded her. This had been her residence for the last 3 years. "It is almost over." She   
thought. This was the longest she had have spent at one school. It was more than a school to her   
it was home. The people she had met here were her family. She got a little misty eyed thinking   
that there was less than a month left. They would all be graduating soon, and moving on with   
their lives. Not that they would be very far away from one another. Both her and Hamilton had   
already been accepted at NYU. Bella would also be in New York at Columbia. Will, Scout and   
Sean were all going to school in and around Boston so they wouldn't be that far away. Jake felt   
that everything had fallen into place quite nicely. "Yep, everything is just about perfect." She   
thought.  
  
That was her mistake. She should have known better, but little did she know that fate had already   
taken a hand in changing their destinies. Things were about to change.  
  
***  
  
Hamilton made his way through the halls of Rawley. He was so happy he was almost skipping.   
Stopping when he reached his destination he knocked on the door in front of him.  
  
"Come in." A voice from behind the door answered. Hamilton quickly entered the room and   
stuck the door behind him. He looked at his girlfriend. She sat at her desk typing away on her   
laptop.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Hamilton asked and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Working on my final English paper." She told him as she finished a paragraph and finally   
turned from the screen to face him. Jake took in his face, his eyes were bright and he was smiling   
from ear to ear. She knew that look. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing." He told her.  
  
"Then why do you look like you just won the lottery or something?"  
  
"Well because in a way I did."  
  
This intrigued Jake. "Really? What's going on?"  
  
"You remember my aunt Frannie?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well.." He started. "I got a graduation card from her today."  
  
"It's a little early isn't it? I mean for all we know you might not even graduate." Jake teased him   
with a smile.  
  
"Ha ha! Well do you want to know what was in the card?" He asked her his eyebrows raised in   
excitement.  
  
"Okay, sure what was in the card?"  
  
"This!" He said and handed her a piece of paper. Jake took it from his hands and looked it over.  
  
"It is a letter from a travel agent. Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Did you read it?" Frustrated he took the paper back from her. "It is a voucher for airfare   
anywhere I choose and 7 nights in a hotel of my choice when I get there. She gave me a   
graduation trip!! Isn't this awesome!!" Hamilton was practically bouncing with excitement.   
Then he noticed that Jake didn't seem very excited. "What's that matter this is great!" He   
reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her from her desk chair over onto his lap. "Come on,   
we're going on a trip. And I am letting you pick. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Jake looked at Hamilton and sighed.  
  
"Look Jake I know you are nervous about graduation, and about telling my parents the truth about   
everything. So what could be better than to tell them, then leave the country for a week while   
they cool down?" He told her with a smile. Jake couldn't help but return it.  
  
"So I really get to pick?" She finally returned.  
  
"Yes." He told her brushing back a few strands of hair that fell over her forehead. "Anywhere   
you want to go baby." He finished by placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked into his   
eyes, and soon their lips met in a sweet tender kiss.   
  
Jake sighed happily, as they pulled apart. "Well if I don't get back to work on this paper I won't   
graduate." She told Hamilton with a laugh and stood and moved back into her desk chair.  
  
"Alright." Hamilton said standing also. "I'll let you get back to work. But be thinking about   
were you want to go alright?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay, see you later? At dinner?"  
  
"Yeah." Jake accepted with a smile and turned back to her laptop.  
  
***   
  
Hamilton walked out of Jake's room and down the hall. He heard shouting coming from Will and   
Scout's room.  
  
"Damn it Scout!! I am so fucking tired of this!! Aren't you?" He heard Will shout. Hamilton's   
eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. 'Those two have been acting so weird lately.' He   
thought. Ever since they came back from spring break they had been acting strange.   
  
"Will calm down!" He heard Scout yell back, then Hamilton kept walking deciding it was none of   
his business. If they wanted him to know what was going on they would tell him.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry Scout! I didn't mean to yell." Will apologized and turned to face Scout. Looking   
down at the slightly shorter boy. "This is just so hard. I hate having to hide my feelings." He   
continued as brought his hands up to Scout's face, and looked into his eyes. "I love you." He said   
softly before lowering his mouth to Scout's for a gentle kiss. Scout reached up to meet his kiss   
and return it fully. They traveled the few steps it took for them to reach Scout's bed, and then   
tumbled on to it together.  
  
***  
  
Jake got her tray of food and made her way to the table where Will, Scout and Hamilton already   
sat. It was their table and had been for the last three years. She sat down in her spot next to Will   
across from Hamilton.   
  
"Hey Jake!" The three boys greeted her. She said her hellos in return and began to eat her dinner.   
The boys were in the middle of some weird conversation about Superman and Lois Lane having   
sex, she just shook her head and unpeeled her banana. She then picked up a slice of American   
cheese from her plate and wrapped it around the banana before taking a bite.  
  
"Ewww! What are you doing?" Scout asked making a face at Jake's food.  
  
"Eating Calhoun, what does it look like?"   
  
"Yes I can tell you are eating, but what are you eating? A Banana with cheese? That is   
disgusting." Scout told her.  
  
"Well its good." She told him taking another bite.  
  
"I'll take your word for it!" Scout replied, and then lowered his voice a bit. "What is it about   
girls and eating strange things?"  
  
Will chuckled. "I know I stopped by Bella's one Sunday morning to find her and Jake eating   
pickles, Gold Fish crackers and grapes for breakfast. It must be a hormonal thing."  
  
Jake looked at Will with her jaw locked, and rolled her eyes. " It is not a hormonal thing! I used   
to eat this all the time when I was little, I saw it on Mr. Rogers's. And when I saw the bananas   
and the slices of cheese in the line, I thought it sounded good"  
  
"Any other strange eating habits you picked up from children's television?" Will asked   
chuckling.  
  
Hamilton started to laugh too. "I saw Jake make one of those fruit sundae's that the little cartoon   
guy used to talk about. I think it was the "hankering for a hunk of cheese" guy."   
  
Jake shot him a mean look from across the table.  
  
"I remember that!" Will said. "Wasn't it a pineapple ring with a banana standing in the middle   
with cottage cheese surrounding it?"  
  
"Yes." Jake replied.  
  
"Hey was that cheese dude part of school house rock?" Scout asked in between bites of is own   
dinner.  
  
"No I don't think so. But I think they were on the same channel." Hamilton answered.  
  
"I'm just a bill…. Yes I'm only a bill…. And I got as far a Capital Hill…" Scout started singing   
and the rest of them started to laugh.  
  
"I always like Conjunction Junction better myself." Will told them.   
  
"You would Mr. English." Jake added, and they all laughed.  
  
"Hey what were all of your favorite cartoons?" Hamilton asked.  
  
"I liked Thunder Cats and the Transformers." Will offered. "I remember this one Christmas I was   
so excited because I got Optimus Prime."  
  
Hamilton nodded then looked next to him at Scout. "What about you?"  
  
"He-Man." Scout replied. "I had the complete Castle Grey Skull play set, and Battle Cat and   
Man' O War, all of it."  
  
Jake started laughing. "You probably had the He-Man jammies too!" She commented, and   
everyone laughed and Scout just lowered his head while shaking it.  
  
"Yes I did. There are you happy now. What about you? Did you run around in She-Ra   
pajamas?" Scout fired back at her, the others laughing.  
  
"No. No She-Ra pajamas for me. But I did have Wonder Woman Under Roos." She told them   
softly, as to not be heard by other students near by.  
  
"So what was your favorite cartoon? I am surprised I don't already know this." Hamilton asked.  
  
"God this is embarrassing." Jake started, and then mumbled something the others couldn't   
understand.  
  
"What was that?" Will turned to her and asked.  
  
"Jem and the Holograms." She stated, and the boys started laughing. "Hey now!" She chided   
them.  
  
"You're a all star!" Scout quickly added.  
  
"Get your game on!" Will continued.  
  
"Go play!" Hamilton finished. Jake lowered her head laughing.  
  
"Seriously though Jake that is… truly, truly outrageous." Will said to her trying to hold in his   
laughter. He was rewarded a smack on the arm from Jake. The other guys looked at him.   
"What? I watched it with Bella."  
  
"Sure." Scout and Hamilton said in unison.  
  
"So Hamilton what about you?" Jake asked.  
  
"I always liked the classic. Tom and Jerry with the occasional Droopy thrown in every once an   
awhile." He answered. They all nodded laughing and continued with dinner.  
  
***   
  
Later that night Scout and Will were in their room, each sat on their own bed reading different   
text books, as they studied for up coming finals.  
  
"They amaze me sometimes." Scout suddenly said.  
  
"Who does?" Will asked not looking up for his work.  
  
"Jake and Ham."  
  
Will finally raised his head. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean just think about it. They have spent the last three years hiding their relationship from   
everyone but us. And I don't think I have ever seen two happier people. I don't know how they   
have managed it." Scout told Will. "Mean look at us, it has only been about six weeks and we   
seem to fight every other day. How have they managed for three years?"  
  
"It is simple Scout. They have us, and Bella and Sean. I mean you heard about and remember   
the fights they used to have before we all found out. This kind of pressure can be hard on a   
relationship if you don't have your friends to support you."  
  
Scout let out a sigh and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall. He knew where   
this was heading. "I am not ready to tell them." He told Will with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Fine!" Will said harshly. Then closed his book and got up from his bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Scout asked.  
  
"Going to the library." He answered stiffly.  
  
"Will…" Scout started with a sigh. "I…"   
  
"Save it Scout." Will said shaking his head. "I have to get a book for my final paper. We'll talk   
later." He told him and then left the room.  
  
***   
  
"Mmmmm.." Jake sighed as Hamilton's lips traveled across her neck, gently nipping and sucking   
on just the right spots. He knew all the places she liked to be kissed, touched, licked, and many   
other things. Jake had her hands up underneath the back of Hamilton's shirt, running her hands   
along his back. Her head was filled with a passion-induced fog, and she was trying her best to   
clear it.  
  
"Hamilton…" She tried to say, but it came out as a sigh. "I have to work on my paper."  
  
"No." He said between kisses on her skin. "You're taking a break."   
  
Jake giggled slightly has Hamilton switched to the other side of her neck. "Oh I am?"  
  
"Yes." He said and pulled back to look at her. "You have been working on that paper for the last   
4 nights. Tonight you are taking a break." He said with a smile, and then quickly added. "With   
me."  
  
Jake looked into his eyes, she had such a hard time telling him no, especially when she had to   
look him in the eyes when doing it. "Hamilton I really need to work on it more." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, well I really need you." He countered his blue eyes staring straight into hers and then he   
moved in to give her a hungry kiss. When the kiss finally broke Jake turned her head to look at   
the clock on her nightstand, it read 10:30.  
  
"Okay I will give you an hour and a half. But at midnight you have to go and I have to get back   
to work." She told him firm.  
  
"Midnight! Got it!" He said with a nod and went to work removing their clothes.  
  
***   
  
Jake squinted as the morning light from her window fell across her eyes as she woke up. She   
turned to look at Hamilton lying next to her. He was still soundly asleep and looking like an   
angel. She loved to just watch him sleep; he looked so sweet and innocent. Jake rolled to look at   
the clock, which read 9:00. 'Yeah, midnight.' She thought with a chuckle, and then smiled as she   
thought of the things that had occurred after midnight. Jake sat up and stretched. She grabbed her   
t-shirt from the spot it had landed on the floor and pulled it over her head, before standing and   
moving towards her closet. Hearing a groan behind her she turned to look at Hamilton's sleepy   
figure sit up in her bed.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." She said to him with a smile then turned back to her closet.  
  
"Why did you have to get out of bed? I was hoping for some "Good Morning" snuggles." He   
told her in a sleepy voice.  
  
'Why does he have to be so damn cute?' Jake thought before turning and walking back towards   
her bed. She climbed on the bed with her knees and knelt next to Hamilton. "Then you should   
have woken up a little earlier. I have to meet Bella in an hour and you know that."  
  
Hamilton picked up one of Jakes hands and began playing with her fingers. "Can't you be late   
for once this Saturday? I mean it is the only time we have to sleep in when I stay over. Come on   
especially since you stay at her house on Saturday nights. So I don't get Sunday mornings with   
you either." He pleaded, with his pouting lips and his blue puppy dog eyes.  
  
Jake looked at him for a moment and then stood and walked over to her dresser. She picked up   
her phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons.  
  
"Hey Bella its me. Care if we meet at 11:00 today instead?" Jake spoke into the phone and   
turned to look at Hamilton. He was sitting there smiling from ear to ear. "I'll tell you later.   
Thanks." She continued and then began to laugh at something that Bella must have said. "I will.   
See you in a couple of hours. Bye." She finished and hung up the phone.  
  
"What was so funny?" Hamilton asked as Jake made her way back over to him and sat down   
next to him.  
  
"Bella said to tell you good morning." Jake confessed with a smile.  
  
"Well when you see her later tell her I said thank you for letting me have a "good morning"!" He   
replied wagging his eyebrows at the last to words. Then he pulled Jake back down onto the bed   
and proceeded to "snuggle" her.  
  
To be continued…  



End file.
